Mountain
Wikipedia Link Dexterity and Strength checks occur more often in the mountains. List of Encounters Level 1 Armor Class (2) Three bugbears chased NAME across a rope bridge, hurling javelins (and insults) as they ran! Success text: Fail text: NAME eventually managed to slay the bugbear patrol, but not before suffering injuries to his body (and pride). NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 16 XP and 6 gold. NAME was peacefully strolling along a path through the mountains, minding his own business. Just as he passed a large rock, a goblin warrior leaped out to stab him with a spear! Success text: Fail text: Painfully, the attack struck true and NAME had to stifle a very unheroic yelp. Rallying his strength, he slew the goblin using his WEAPON. NAME took 6 damage. NAME received 25 XP. NAME obtained a Mace! Dexterity (1) NAME came to an old suspension bridge made of rope and boards. Unfortunately it had snapped and was laying flat against the far side of the gorge. NAME took his/her grappling hook and fifty feet of rope out of his/her pack, and tried to hook the bridge and drag it up. Success text: NAME's aim was true, and he/she hauled the bridge back into place. After securing it properly, he/she was able to cross with ease. NAME received 55 XP. Fail text: Intelligence (1) NAME approached an old man guarding a rickety bridge spanning a deep ravine. The old man refused to let NAME pass until he/she answered a riddle. Success text: Arthur tricked the old man into answering his own riddle incorrectly -- which sent the old man flying into the gorge by the power of his own magic. Arthur and Bedivere strolled easily across the bridge. * 64 XP Fail text: Galahad failed to answer the riddle correctly and was magically flung into the gorge. Luckily, he had grabbed hold of a vine and was able to climb out on the other side with only minor scrapes and bruises. * 7 damage. * 21 XP. Wisdom (3) NAME encountered a sad looking shepherd in the mountain pass who told him that he had lost his magic sheep. Success text: Fail text: Not wishing to bother with such an obviously preposterous story, NAME moved on. NAME received 16 XP. A wicked storm came through the mountain pass, and NAME needed to find shelter. Success text: Fail text: The cave that NAME took shelter in would have been great if not for one thing -- the angry bear already living in it. NAME managed to defeat the beast and take shelter. Even better, she came across a stash of supplies, evidently left behind by a less fortunate traveler. * 10 damage * 25 XP * Burglar's Gloves or Birchwood Wand The path was blocked by a slumbering hill giant. Not wishing to wake the beast, NAME attempted to sneak by it instead. Success text: Quiet as a mouse, NAME slipped past the giant, swiping some of his treasure as he/she went! NAME received 55 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a Longsword! Fail text: Level 2 Intelligence (1) A huge troll patrolled clumsily on the path ahead, oblivious to NAME's presence. Successful Text: Failure Text: NAME , perhaps wisely, decided to avoid confrontation with the massive beast. * 22 XP. Dexterity (1) Robbers had rigged traps in the mountain pass, sending giant logs rolling down toward NAME ! Successful Text: Failure Text:'''The logs struck Stubby like a ton of bricks, and the bandits swarmed down upon him. A pitched battle followed. '''NAME defeated the bandits, and they surrendered what they had stolen to him. * 12 damage. *22 XP. * Greatsword Armor Class (1) NAME rushed forward as he/she heard a high-pitched scream from the path ahead. Mountain lions were circling around a halfling traveler, ready to pounce! Success text: Fail text: The scene descended into chaos -- claws, fangs, and NAME's flashing WEAPON. When the dust cleared, both NAME and the halfling had suffered wounds, but the cats were no longer a threat. The halfling pressed a small reward into NAME's hands as thanks. NAME took 9 damage. NAME received 27 XP and 6 gold. Attack Bonus (2) An ogre bandit stood blocking NAME's progress. Time to rumble. Success text: NAME dodged the ogre's slow-but-deadly axe long enough to find an opening. NAME fatally WEAPON ATTACK the monster with his/her WEAPON. The way was safe once more, and the path open for future travellers. NAME received 75 XP and 5 gold. NAME obtained a suit of Addergrease Leather! Fail text: NAME was confronted by a wandering swordsman on a quest to prove his skill with the blade. NAME accepted his challenge. Success text: While the youngster's skill is undeniable, NAME's proficiency with his WEAPON was enough to teach the lad a few lessons. Thankful for the experience, the youth gave NAME a gift. NAME received 76 XP. NAME obtained a suit of Addergrease Leather! Fail text: Level 3 Armor Class (1) NAME heard some rustling behind him. An angry looking bear came into view and reared up to attack. Suddenly it was struck down, and the situation went from bad to worse. NAME had to face the most dreaded of monsters -- the gnome. Success text: Fail text: They aren't called gnomes for nothing. NAME felt the gnome's dagger pierce him several times. He panicked and kicked wildly. Eventually the gnome left him bleeding and panting on the ground. Inexplicably, the gnome's dagger, still covered in NAME's blood, was lying next to him. 9 damage 35 XP Dagger Dexterity (1) NAME saw a hill giant toying with a human captive on the floor of the valley below. Time for heroics. Success text: NAME fastened a rope to the rocks above and swung down to snatch the poor girl before the giant could do any harm. The two of them scampered back up the rope to safety. As the girl fled, she pledged that her father would reward NAME handsomely when he returned to town. NAME received 74 XP and 11 gold. NAME received a Staff of the Iron Tower. Fail text: Charisma (1) NAME and a veteran adventurer were passing through a mountain tunnel when they were set upon by a pack of skeletons, the animated remains of less fortunate travelers. Success text: Fail text: Fear coursed through NAME's veins, and it showed. A pitched battle ensued! NAME and his companion defeated the undead creatures, but not before incurring a few cuts and slashes. 9 damage 22 XP and 4 gold Constitution (1) NAME found an abandoned mine shaft going into the mountainside. He decided to take a look inside. Success text: The air was foul and the tunnel dark, but Tim the Enchanter managed to find some loose gemstones in the mine! 70 XP and 35 gold Fail text: Level 4 Armor Class (1) Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (1) Constitution (1) Dexterity (3) Intelligence (1) Strength (4+rare) Wisdom (1) Level 5 Charisma (3) Constitution (1) Dexterity (1) Strength (1) Wisdom (1) Level 6 Armor Class (3) ---- Attack Bonus (4) Charisma (2) Constitution (2) Dexterity (5) Intelligence (2) Strength (7) Wisdom (1) Level 7 Charisma (1) Dexterity (2) Sometimes, it is great to be a hero. Other times, it is great to be a fast hero. Especially when trying to outrun a goblin horde. NAME was managing to keep a fair amount of distance between him/herself and the horde -- until (s)he found the end of the road. Turning back not being an option, it was time for NAME to jump off a cliff... hopefully into the river below. Success: *splash* -- NAME gracefully dove into the water below. 116 XP. Failure: *ker-THUNK* -- NAME reached the water, but only barely. Luckily, the rocks below the water's surface broke his fall (and possibly his leg). 12 Damage and 36 XP. ---- NAME met a caravan of traders crossing the mountains. They had stopped to rest and were playing games of dexterity and skill. Success: NAME joined in the games. He defeated them all handily, winning some gold and whatever else the traders had put on the table. NAME received 126 XP and 42 gold. NAME obtained an Elixir of Glibness Failure: NAME joined in the games and won a few rounds. 40 XP and 29 gold. ---- Strength (2) Wisdom (1) Exploring an abandoned mine, NAME heard footsteps coming from behind. (S)he asked, "who goes?" An elvish man approached. "Finally, a friendly voice," he replied. "I can use your help, if you are willing." Success: NAME judged the elvish man to be worthy of a bit of trust and offered to help. Together, the two of them explored the mine and uncovered a huge stash of treasure, probably horded by hobgoblins. They split the treasure and forged a new friendship. +3 Charisma for 5 encounters, 130 XP, 9 gold, and a Prismatic Elixir Failure: "I'm doing well enough alone, thank you very much!" said NAME defiantly. (S)he didn't need anyone else. NAME was so busy doing well enough alone, (s)he didn't notice (s)he was stepping right into a pit. "Um, help?" NAME's plea was only met with laughter. 2 damage'', and '''42 XP Category:Terrain